


When The Night Is Long

by PlasmaBooks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, aka avocato forces himself to stay awake until both his boys are home, avocato waits up on gary to get his slow butt home from work, he does stuff, i wanted to throw him in okay, uhhh little cato also exists but like periodically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: Gary is out working a late shift. Avocato is anxious.





	When The Night Is Long

He's tired... oh, so tired. But he can't fall asleep until everybody is at home. 

 

Little Cato is already in bed, and has been for a long time. But somebody's missing, and that's enough to keep Avocato awake. 

 

He's drank coffee, paced around, even hit himself, but with passing time the call to _just_   _go to sleep_ gets louder and louder. Gary has a lot of late shifts, but this is only Avocato's second time waiting up on him. Little Cato is up at one AM for water, but back down in minutes. Activity is rare until two. 

 

Avocato snaps his head back up after nodding off for the hundredth time. His ears push to the frontlines to catch the sounds of passing cars in the distance; each car could be Gary's, coming up the driveway, carrying precious cargo, but none of them are. Glum and exhausted eyes move to the clock on the wall; there's still three hours left, of course none of the cars are Gary's. 

 

It's two thirty eight, and he's been up for eighteen hours, and he has work later, too, but Gary is still  _out there,_ so he  _has_ to stay awake. 

 

Little Cato is up and about down the hall, completely failing at being stealthy. He hears things falling over in the bathroom and, ironically, the kit's "shush", way too loud for somebody trying not to be caught awake in the middle of the night. It's like he isn't even trying. Avocato clears his throat and activity in the bathroom stills for moments more; he hears the door slowly peeling open afterwards, followed by the small noise of Little Cato's bedroom door closing again. It warrants, at the most, an E for Effort. 

 

He doesn't know how he's made it this long when he checks the clock and sees that it's four fifty-seven. 

 

He's listening to the sound of the hundred-thousandth car passing by when his groggy brain realizes that the car is coming  _up_ the driveway. Avocato tenses up; it's Gary, and he's okay, and everybody's home and safe and accounted for. 

 

The car stops, and the sound of the closing driver's side door is the best sound Avocato's heard in hours. Finally, Gary is home, and safe, and won't be going  _anywhere_ until nine that night. 

 

The blonde isn't sure what to say when he enters the house and sees Avocato at the dining room table. As if the drooped ears, groggy eyes, and tired smile weren't enough, Gary's face only shows the slightest bit of realization when Avocato, still smiling, huffs out, "Finally..."

 

"Have you been awake the whole time?" Gary asks softly. The groggy Avocato slides out of his chair and meets Gary with a kiss halfway into the living room. 

 

"Things didn't feel right." He explains quietly, leaning against the other and letting a purr rise in his throat. "I missed you." 

 

"I missed you, too. But you shouldn't have waited up on me. Now you're gonna be tired at work."  
  


Avocato smirks. "I plan on staying here until you leave again tonight." He drags a light finger across Gary's shoulder. "Only thing I'll be getting up for is to take Little Cato to school. Which means you and  _I_ will be spending most of the day cuddling."

 

"We're gonna have a cuddle marathon aren't we?" Gary whispers, bringing a chuckle out of the sleepy Ventrexian. 

 

"Of course." 

 

"I should stay late more often."

 

Two arms slim around his waist, two hands resting in the small of his back. A nose presses to his neck in a kiss, lighting up nerves, sending shivers. 

 

"Don't."

 

Had Avocato not whispered it almost directly into his ear, Gary probably wouldn't have caught it. 

 

It's almost desperate. 

 

Gary chuckles softly and kisses the other's ear, watching it pull back in response and then push forward after he pulls his face away. 

 

"You're ridiculously attached to just standing here and holding onto me."  He comments, wrapping his arms around the other. 

 

A tired "mmh" is the only reply. The Ventrexian stumbles in his step, struggling to catch himself, collapsing into Gary's grip. 

 

"Let's get you in bed before you hurt yourself." Gary comments, sliding his hands away and grabbing Avocato's arm. "Come on, hon."

 

"I'll put...  _you_ in bed." The Ventrexian mutters, in a humorously defensive tone. "...putting  _me_ in bed... but I'll put  _you_ in bed."

 

"Did you drink while you were waiting on me?" Gary mutters as they step into the room. Avocato says something else, but it gets lost in larger noises that are still considerably small as Avocato moves from his side and flops onto the bed. 

 

"I'll put  _myself_ in bed." He mumbles finally, tail swishing around. Gary quirks a brow and climbs into bed next to the Ventrexian. 

 

Arms find their way around his waist again and he smiles, accepting it. 

 

"Marathon starts now."  
  


A tired "mmh" is the only reply. Avocato falls asleep in minutes, his hands locked on Gary's back, arms around his waist, head to his chest. 

 

The two find it hard to seperate from one another when the alarm clock rings, signaling seven o-clock, Little Cato's waking hour. 

 

Gary gets a little taste of waiting up while insanely tired as Avocato drives Little Cato to school. The moment the Ventrexian is home, they're back in bed, making up for lost time on their marathon.

 

Gary's not sure what paradise feels like, but he's sure it's something close to being next to Avocato. 

 

He closes his eyes and pulls the now-sleeping Ventrexian closer to himself, pressing his nose into a minor patch of fur on Avocato's cheek and sighing blissfully. 

 

He's sure he's never slept so good in his life. 

 


End file.
